Walking Cold
by PaineMe
Summary: "You know that girl in high school who wears a lot of leather and hangs out with the guys? Well she's not as bad as she seems. She's actually really sweet and kind and… she forgot her wallet in the jacket she lent me. Hope she likes to walk." - Yuna, AU Revision Coming.
1. Walking In The Cold

**Walking Cold**

Rated: T  
Summary: "You know that girl in high school who wears a lot of leather and hangs out with the guys? Well she's not as bad as she seems. She's actually really sweet and kind and… she forgot her wallet in the jacket she lent me. Hope she likes to walk." - Yuna, AU  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Rights go to their respective owners.

* * *

Chapter 1 - Walking In the Cold - Redone

"Hey, Yuna, wait up! I have to tell you something," Rikku yelled to her cousin as they were leaving school. Rikku always had something to tell her as they were living. It just became habit to wait for Rikku as they walked home.

"What is it this time, Rikku. Did Lulu give you another detention for talking in class," Yuna joked. Rikku never really learned how to keep her mouth shut.

"No," Rikku shouted in defense, successfully making Yuna giggle.

"What is it," Yuna asked as she walked to the bus stop and bought their tickets.

"You know that girl Paine," Rikku asked as they got on the bus and found their seats, "Silver-hair, hangs out with boys a lot, lots of leather and metal and things?" Yuna nodded slowly. Her heart beat unusually fast for some reason and palms perspiring like two broken facets. "Well I think she's a lesbian, or at least bisexual."

"And, uh.. How.. How do you know that, Rikku," Yuna stuttered as she flexed her fingers a bit. Rikku always liked to talk about things that made Yuna uncomfortable. Last week it was how she found out Lulu and Wakka, the blitzball/gym couch, were "doing something they shouldn't be" during school hours.

Rikku leaned in closer to Yuna as she spoke, "I saw her kissing this girl in a corner of a bedroom, Friday night." Rikku pulled away beaming as she dropped this nugget of information in Yuna's lap.

Yuna cleared her throat in an attempt to calm down before addressing her cousin, "Where?"

Immediately Rikku's body language changed from "confident and proud" to "oh, shit; hell no". Shifting in her seat she looked around as she stuttered, "Ummmmmmm….. No where specific. It's not really important, I mean, does location really matter when you find two girls kissing." Rikku chuckled and rubbed the back of her head, smiling.

"Where. Did. You. See. Her," Yuna asked, voice lowered slightly, eyes glaring at Rikku. Rikku had never heard her talk like "that" before. She could only assume that Yuna was not going to let her leave this bus unless she told her where she saw Paine. Rikku sighed and turned to Yuna.

"You have to promise you won't tell dad or Brother. If dad finds out, I'm dead and Yevon knows Brother can't keep a secret," Rikku said to Yuna.

"Where did you see her," Yuna snapped, eye wide open, and her hands gripping her books tightly.

"A party at 24th and Oak," Rikku said startled by Yuna's raging outburst. She settled in her seat before pulling the string to get off the bus. Rikku looked back at Yuna, slightly worried about her cousin and best friend's current condition. Yuna was still clenching her books but was now staring down at them; a look of worry clearly written on her face. Rikku waved good-bye as the bus drove off. Yuna did not.

* * *

Yuna felt sick. She felt like she was going to throw up. Rikku had seen Her, kissing Paine at that party. A party at which they both clearly should not have been at. A party with alcohol and drugs. Rikku should have not been at that party. SHE should not have been at that party. Why did she go to that party?

To see Paine.

Yes, that was the reason. Ever since Yuna had moved to Luca with her dad and seen Paine, she's been fascinated with her. Paine is just so.. so.. different from her. She's all dark and mysterious. She speaks her mind and knows what she want and how to get it. She strong and warm and bright and… and… everything Yuna ever wanted in a man, not a woman. She wasn't like that.

But that party was definitely a big mistake. She should not have gone. She should not have snuck out in the first place. And she most definitely should not have that cup of alcohol because that's when everything went downhill.

That's when she got the bright idea to go looking for Paine. That's when she found Paine drinking, alone, in a bedroom, all by herself. That's when she sat down beside Paine and they started talking. That's when she realized she might just be able to steal a kiss off those perky, pink lips. And that's when the shit hit the fan and she kissed her.

And it was such a good kiss.

Yuna sighed. She needed to calm down. It was just Rikku who saw and she didn't know it was Yuna. If she calms down, she can forget those seven to twenty minutes, backed in that corner, kissing Paine. Yuna shifted in her seat. She felt warm, really, really, warm. And she had this gut clenching feeling just below her waist, but it felt good.

Yuna placed her forehead on the seat in front of her and sighed as she closed her eyes and tried to remembered Paine that night. How she looked as she blushed and smiled after Yuna had kissed her. And the feel of Paine's hand on top of her's as Paine rubbed it gently before guiding her to the corner. Yuna opened her eyes and let out a shaky breath before leaned back in her seat and closing her eyes again.

Yuna reasoned with herself that if she just forgets, everything will go back to normal and her life won't be ruined. Rikku will eventually forget she saw ANYTHING and the stars and universe will be back in balance again.

Suddenly the seat sank down beside Yuna. She looked over at her intrude. Maybe the stars and universe are not balanced, yet, or maybe Yevon just hates her.

Yuna sat up straight and glared out the window. Maybe if she ignored her, Paine will leave.

... ... ... ...

Yuna glanced back. Paine was still there. Yuna waited a few more seconds and glanced back again. Paine was still there, and now they were looking at each other.

Paine was speaking but all Yuna was hearing was birds and the soft playing of a flute. Yuna looked past Paine at the man playing a flute on the bus. Who does that?

"... So anyways, I was wondering if I could walk you home," Yuna finally heard Paine say as she watched her awkwardly rub the back of her neck.

"Ummm, I… uhhh," was the only thing coming out of Yuna's mouth right now. She wanted to say something intelligent but she always lost all thought processes when she was around Paine. Maybe that's why she could only speak to her when she was drunk.

"I mean, you don't have to accept. I just thought it would be nice and… umm. I.. uhh…. yeah," Paine said as she took a sudden interest in Yuna's boots.

Yuna had to answer and she had to answer no. That was the only solution to this problem because if she answer yes, all Farplane will burst and Spira as we know it will cease to exist. "Sure."

Damn it, that was not what she meant to say.

"Cool," Paine said, smiled, took her hand and pulled the string to stop the bus. She guided Yuna off the bus and pulled out and umbrella from her leather jacket as it began to sprinkle.

It was silent between them as they walked. Paine looked off to the street and Yuna down each ally and at each house number, but they were still holding hands. Their shoulders brushing as they walked underneath the small umbrella. Yuna really wished she had worn a sweater as the cold, fall winds blew. She let go of Paine's hand to rub her shoulders.

Immediately, Paine looked to her, and watched Yuna as she tried to warm her arms up. Suddenly, Yuna felt warmth envelop her. She looked at her right arm, currently covered in a thick leather jacket and then looked to Paine, blowing on her hands and rubbing her arms one at a time. Yuna took off the jacket and tried to give it back to Paine but she insisted that Yuna needed more than she did. Paine even stopped and helped Yuna into it. A smile plastered on Paine's face the entire time.

Finally reaching Yuna's doorstep, Yuna began to strip herself of Paine's jacket but Paine stopped her.

"Keep it," Paine said as she rubbed her arms.

"But it's your jacket and it's cold and raining," Yuna reasoned with her.

"Oh, I'll be alright. It's not that cold," Paine said putting on a brave face and lowering an arm. Yuna couldn't help but smile. Paine was trying so hard to impress her. Not that she needed to impress her.

"How far away do you live? You might need your jacket." Paine shrugged.

"Not far. 17th and Washington, Apartment 19J."

"Paine, that's ten blocks away."

"Guess I better find the nearest bus stop," a harsh wind blew, "And fast."

Yuna giggled at Paine. She was trying way too hard. "Bye Yuna."

"Bye Paine." Yuna watched as Paine hurried down the stairs. Suddenly this feeling came over her as she watched Paine leave. Her lips began to move on their own and she blurted out a phrase and stepped forward a bit.

"I love you, Paine."

Both of them stopped in their tracks. Had she really just said that?

"Umm... I... uh," Paine said as she turned around, "I love you, too. I guess." She hadn't really done anything like this before.

They stared at each other awkwardly before Paine broke eye contact and looked around. She then put her hands in her pockets and walked down the street, her cheeks turning red, as the whispered, "Alright then," before leaving.

Yuna began to blush as she watched Paine leave. Why had she have to say that?

Yuna opened to door to her apartment building and took the elevator up. Sticking her hands in Paine's pockets as she relaxed, Yuna felt something inside one of Paine's pockets. Pulling the rectangular item out of the pocket, Yuna couldn't help but smile. She really hoped Paine liked walking.

* * *

A/N: Might add more, who knows. Review, Favorite, and Follow.

P.S: Changed up the end a little from the last update.


	2. You're Coming Home With Me

Chapter 2 - You're Coming Home With Me

* * *

All she could think about was Paine, which was nothing new to her. It had just been a little more than normal tonight. She only realized how much she had been thinking about Paine when she looked down at her sketch pad and it had Paine's name written in every kind of design imaginable, and she could probably come up with a few more. She really needed to clear her mind.

"Dad!"

"Yes, honey," Braska called from the kitchen.

"I'm going out for a walk."

"Alright, keeps save and wear a jacket. We don't want to ruin your perfect attendance with a cold, or a beer." Did she hear him right?

"What was that last part," Yuna asked as she put on a large, hot pink, marshmallow winter coat she had gotten from Rikku as a joke last Christmas, Paine's jacket, a hat, a scarf, and some gloves.

"Nothing. Just wear a coat and don't stay out too long," Braska said with smiled as he cooked dinner in his "Kiss the Cook" apron.

"I won't," Yuna said with her hand on the door.

"Wait," Braska said turning around. Yuna turned to looked at her dad with his hand on his hips and grinning. He wasn't saying anything. Just standing there, grinning.

"Yes," she asked, questioning his posture.

"Kiss the cook," he said quickly.

"What?"

His posture alone threw her for a loop. Then add his excessive grinning and you've got a big bowl of "What the heck is he on?"

"You're just going to walk out without kissing your one and only father. Alright. That's fine. I never like you anyways. You and your A's and perfect attendance every year since preschool," he said with a pout. Yuna smiled and walked over to him. Wrapping her arms around him, she kissed him on the cheek.

"Better?" He nodded. "Good. You're cooking always suffers when your upset."

"Guess you better keep me happy then."

"I guess I have to," Yuna said with a smile before she left. She loved her father but sometimes he could be too much for her. He really needs a girlfriend.

* * *

She had walked around Luca for 5 minutes and didn't expect this. This being Paine, in the park, asleep on bench. What was she doing out here and without a jacket. The only positive notes about this scene was the bench was under a tree and it wasn't snowing.

"What is she doing out here? I thought she had an apartment," Yuna asked herself.

She found herself moving towards Paine in the dark park. It was almost 8:00 P.M. and the winter winds were still blowing hard. Yuna could see Paine shiver and wrap the little blanket she had around her a little tighter. She looked so …. defenceless.

Yuna found herself right beside Paine with her hand hovering over Paine's head. Something wasn't right her. Her heart was telling her not to leave without her even her brain was telling her that and most of the time they never agreed on the subject of Paine.

Yuna knelt to eye level with Paine's sleeping face. Her hand gently brushed through Paine's hair as she began to whisper her name.

Suddenly, Paine's eyes snapped open and her hand reached out grasping Yuna's neck. A silver blade in her other hand caught Yuna's attention and she swallowed hard.

"Paine, it's me. Yuna," she spoke slowly. And like she had burnt her hand, Paine let go of Yuna's neck and apologized feverishly as she sat up.

"It's alright, Paine, but what are you doing out here," Yuna asked as she adjusted her scarf and winter coat.

"I could ask you the same thing but I think I want to ask you about your coat first," Paine joked as she poked at Yuna's hot pink coat.

"What's wrong with my coat," Yuna asked with a giggle as Paine continued to poke at her.

"You look like a giant pink marshmallow with legs, a scarf, and two poofy yarn balls on the side of your head," Paine said as she kept poking Yuna, getting more into it and chasing her around a bit.

Yuna giggled loudly as she skipped around, trying to avoid Paine's pokes and prods. Then Paine caught her. Paine's arms wrapped around Yuna tightly as she chuckled and called her a "giant pink marshmallow." They stood there as Paine rocked Yuna side to side, beginning to realize how awkward this was.

Then she stopped, cleared her throat, and grabbed her duffel bag and blanket off the park bench. Paine slung the bag over shoulder with the blanket and turned back to Yuna. She was rubbing her arms slowly in thought. Paine wondered what she was thinking about but found it rude to ask.

"Umm.. well I'm going to head-"

"Would you like to spend the night," Yuna asked abruptly. She wasn't going to let Paine walk away.

"I don't think that-"

"You don't have anywhere to go do you," Yuna said looking up into Paine's eyes.

Paine was silent.

"That's why you were sleeping here on this park bench, right?" Paine looked away. Then Yuna added, "Do you always sleep with a knife?'

Paine sighed loudly and wrapped her arms around herself and took up a stance all the while avoiding Yuna's questioning looks. Then Yuna grabbed her arm and began to pull causing Paine to yank her arm back.

"What are you doing," Paine asked.

"You're coming with me. No ifs, ands, or buts. I don't want to hear it," Yuna said as she grabbed Paine again and began to pull her along.

"No. Are you crazy? You can't just drag me to your apartment. That's kidnapping," Paine said defensively.

"Not if you come willingly." Yuna adjusted her position with her hands on her hips.

"And why would I do that," Paine asked, taking the same stance.

And without a word of disagreement or complaint, Paine followed Yuna to her apartment. She had dinner with Yuna and Braska. Showered and slept on their couch in the living room and ate breakfast with them in the morning.

Why did she do all this without complaining?

Yuna had her wallet and refused to give it back to her until the morning. But it didn't really bother Paine. She had gotten a warm meal, a warm shower, and a warm place to sleep that night. It had been a long time since she had any of those, and to get them all in one day was a miracle in Paine's eyes.

But she would never tell Yuna that.

* * *

A/N: Review. Favorite. Follow.

PS: Reviews are welcome but I might try and talk my way out of it. Just keep pushing till I see your side. =]


	3. Morning Troubles

Chapter 3 - Morning Troubles

* * *

Paine woke up to the smell of cinnamon pancakes and bacon. Where was she? Never has she woke up in a place that actually smelt good.

Immediately, she sat up and looked around. The apartment was well-kept. There was a person making pancakes and bacon in the kitchen and another younger girl folder her clothes.

Wait… folding her clothes? Bacon?

What happened last night?

Paine rubbed her eyes and stared at the girl folder her clothes. As her eyes adjusted to the girl in front of her, Paine began to realize where she was and what had happened.

"Good morning, Paine," Yuna said with a smile.

"Morning," Paine said, clearing her dry throat. She really needed to learn how to sleep with her mouth closed.

"Did you sleep well," Yuna asked as she continued to fold.

"Yeah," Paine responded as she looked around the small apartment. It definitely had a feminine touch. Paine guessed Yuna had decorated it. She always seemed to be fashionable, aside from that marshmallow coat.

It was silent for a long time as neither girl made direct eye contact with each other. Not being able to take the silence any long, Braska found this to be the perfect opportunity to embarrass his daughter.

"So, Paine," he started, "Thanks for bringing my daughter home last Friday. I didn't even know she went out."

"Umm, no problem, sir." Paine scratched the back of her head while Yuna folded the laundry slower.

"Where did you find her anyways," he asked already knowing the answer to that question.

"Umm I saw her at a p-"

Yuna cleared her throat loudly and shot bullets into Paine's face with her glare, clearly not wanting her to continue this conversation with her dad.

Paine continued, "paaarrrk... I saw her at the park. She looked lost and tired so I asked her where she lived and brought her home."

"How nice of you," Braska said with a smile but then started again, " Now when did you see her in the park?"

"2:00-3:00 A.M ish. I guess," Paine responded a little confused.

"No, no, no. I mean before or after the party she snuck out to go to with her cousin," Braska said as he carried the pancakes and bacon to the table. He watched his daughter.

As soon as he said that, Yuna nearly choked on her spit. Obviously she thought Braska wouldn't find out. It was quite apparent to him where she had gone Friday when Paine brought home. The clearly drunken Yuna was rambling about Rikku and shoopufs. That and she reeked of alcohol.

"How did," Yuna began, a little surprised.

"Did you really think I wouldn't find out? You follow Rikku into trouble like a dog on a leash," Braska said laughing with his hands on his hips. "Paine did you know that one time my daughter followed Rikku into a killer bee nest and she-"

"DAD," Yuna shouted, standing up from her seat.

"-got stung on her butt and couldn't sit for a week. Another time Rikku and her decided to play "Slap the Flan" and the flan they were slapping rolled over Yuna and she smell like the back-end of a shoopuf when she came home. Oh and that reminds me of the time we went to the Moonflow and I told her 'Don't stand too close to the shoopuf. It looks sick.' And she did it anyways and guess what happened," Braska said with a smile.

Paine looked at Yuna, head buried in between her knees, hands on the sides of her head. Clearly, she was unable to believe her dad was actually telling these stories to a stranger he barely knew.

"Umm. I guess it shit on her," Paine said, trying to hold back a laugh when she saw Yuna's head snap up and yell, "Don't encourage him."

But obviously it didn't matter to Braska he pointed to Paine and yelled, "Yes," slapping his knee and laughing hard.

"And she had to ride the whole way from the Moonflow to Guadosalam smelling like shoopuf poo. Cid suggested we push her off the shoopuf carriage and let her ride on the tail in the water. I would have agreed but she was only eight at the time."

"OKAY, I'm going to leave for school," Yuna announced grabbing her school bag and books before heading for the door.

"But you still have half an hour before the bus gets here," Braska said to his clearly embarrassed daughter, "and I have more stories to tell."

"Don't care," Yuna said as she closed the door behind her. Paine chuckled a little and then stood up from the couch to collect her things.

"I guess I better go too," Paine said as she headed for the door.

"Here, since you guys decided to ditch my breakfast and Yuna forgot her lunch." Braska handed her two paper plates, some pancakes, two forks, and two brown paper bags and then added, "The second bag is for you. Come back anytime."

"I don't think Yuna would want that after what just happened."

"Phhhsst, forget her. Come back for my cooking," Braska said, "It was nice to get somebody else's opinion on my cooking. Yuna's too nice to tell me when it sucks."

"Will do sir." Then Paine headed out the door to find Yuna. Braska was left to conjure up more ways to embarrass Yuna. Maybe he could stop by the school during lunch?

* * *

"Hey, you're dad gave me this to give to you and we need to talk," Paine said as she sat down next to Yuna at the nearest bus stop.

"Please don't tell anyone about that embarrassing stuff my dad said," Yuna pleaded as she took the breakfast and lunch Paine brought her.

"Only if you don't mention my situation to anyone." Paine waited for Yuna's response.

"Why would I do that?" Yuna legitimately didn't see why Paine even needed to ask her that.

"To use against me or get me some free hand outs. I don't need any charity from anyone. I'm not a charity case," Paine said before placing some for the cinnamon pancake into her mouth, "This is amazing."

Yuna giggled at the look on Paine's face. It was like she was experiencing a sense of heaven. Yuna sighed causing Paine to look over to her. She looked a little upset.

"I plan on paying you back for this, too," Paine spoke, a hand on unconsciously placed on top of Yuna's, rubbing lightly. Yuna grasped Paine's hand on the bench and used her thumb to rub Paine's fingers back.

"You don't have to," she said to Paine.

"I want to."

"But you don't have to and I don't want you too either."

"I need to."

Yuna looked away as Paine grabbed her paper plate and plastic fork. Paine let go of Yuna's hand to throw away their trash and then sat down next to Yuna again, closer this time and intentionally took Yuna's hand in her's.

"If you want to repay me then," Yuna thought for a moment before speaking. Was she really going to say this? Of course, she can't just let Paine alone now that she know the kind of situation she's in.

"Then I want you to come home with me every night. Have a warm meal every morning and evening and have a place to sleep at night. That's how you can repay us."

"I couldn't do that." That was too much for Paine, to be close to Yuna and get free meals and a place to sleep. Paine had her pride to think of as well.

"Then I'm telling everyone…. I'm telling everyone you're homeless and that you take advantage of drunk girls." A look of determination written on Yuna's face.

"I didn't think you were like that, Yuna." Paine pulled her hand away from Yuna. Immediately feeling like she had made a mistake. Paine stood up and began to walk down the street.

Yuna had this overwhelming urge to race after Paine and apologize for threatening her like that. But the bus was here and if she left now it would leave and she'd be late for school. All she could do was stare at Paine as she walked and when she boarded the bus Yuna watched Paine as they drove by. Yuna sighed again.

Why couldn't she just be late to school for once?

* * *

When Rikku sat down beside Yuna, it was clear that Cid had found out about the party, but Yuna didn't really care. She too busy regretting leaving Paine to walk alone and upset to school.

Rikku was sitting in the seat next to her, arms crossed. She looked over to Yuna three times before tapping her shoulder and began about her morning. Yuna tuned Rikku's morning, 1st world problems, out and thought back to Paine. She could have handled that conversation better. She had to find Paine and apologize when she get's to school.

"Hey," Rikku yelled to Yuna, dragging her into a conversation that Yuna didn't care to hear at the moment, "Are you even listening to me?"

"Yeah, Cid yelled at you this morning about the party and you couldn't figure out what you wanted to wear for school today and just barely made the bus," Yuna responded with a sigh that went unnoticed by Rikku.

"Good," Rikku said satisfied with Yuna's answer even if it lacked detail," Anyways, the bus driver was clearly checking me out."

"Yep, just like he does with every other underage girl who gets on this bus." Yuna sighed again as she continued to stare out the window with her hand propping up her head.

"You're face is going to suffer if you keep doing that," Rikku said to her, "or it's going to get stuck like that."

"Whatever," Yuna said with a shrug.

"What's the matter, Yunie," Rikku asked finally taking notice of her cousin's full demeanor, "Thinking about your mom again? I've been thinking about mine too lately. Do you think she would be proud of me?"

This seemed a little out of the ordinary for Rikku, causing Yuna to look at her. She was deep in thought, and her clothes read that this question had been on her mind this morning as she was dressed more to her mother's liking. Yuna always thought that she looked better when she wasn't going for less.

"I think that she would be happy that you're happy. But I think she would be happier if you stayed out of trouble," Yuna said to her cousin as she straightened her posture. Rikku giggled.

"I'm a troublemaker. I can't help it." Yuna just had to laugh. At least Rikku realizes this obvious condition of her's.

"And you're my little partner in crime. Remember that time we found that killer bee's nest and you got stung in the butt while I ran away," Rikku asked with a bright smile.

"Don't remind me," Yuna said as she rolled her eyes.

* * *

A/N: Paine's homeless but doesn't want to be a charity case. She also has a sensitive heart. Review, Follow and Favorite.


End file.
